


My Hero

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [65]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Oscar is a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: When Race is in a tight spot, his boyfriend is there to help.





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by quotes from Degrassi: The Next Generation

Racer rolled his eyes as he made his way through the house, the party already in full swing by the time he had gotten there. He finally got to the kitchen, accepting the drink Albert held out to him.

“Spot on his way?” Albert asked, voice raised so he could be heard over the music.

“Yeah,” Race replied, “he needed to finish up his Outline. He should be here soon.”

“We rarely see you without each other.” Jack laughed, “I thought you guys had gotten sewn together and didn’t tell us.”

“Funny, Kelly,” a new voice scoffed.

“Hi, Sean.” Racer’s voice took a barely noticeable lightness when he turn his attention to his boyfriend.

“Sorry I’m late.” Spot smiled softly, “But I am officially yours all weekend.”

“Whatever shall we do?” Race smirked.

“I don’t know,” Spot shrugged, “but I vote we spend it naked.”

Race laughed brightly and stepped closer, kissing Spot’s cheek and ignoring Jack’s gagging sounds.

“Hey.” Oscar Delancey greeted, walking past and throwing a wink at Racer after blatantly checking him out.

“Did that think just wink at me?” Race asked, glaring at the back of Oscar’s head.

“Maybe I should remind him you’re taken,” Spot growled.

“Don’t worry about him,” Race replied, setting his cup down and grabbing Spot’s hand, “Come dance with me.”

Spot had never been able to deny Race anything, especially when it involved the blonde grinding on him.

After a couple of songs, Race turned, “I’m gonna go get another drink. You want one?”

“I’ll get it for you.” Spot replied, kissing him and heading to the kitchen.

Race stayed where he was, dancing in place to the the current song until he felt someone slip behind him.

“You’re back quick,” Race laughed, “Albie already have the drinks made?”

When the hands gripped his hips tightly, he realized it was not his boyfriend and attempted to pull away.

“Come on, sweetheart,” Oscar’s voice came as his grip tightened and he pulled Racer tightly against his body.

“Don’t touch me!” Race yelled, stomping on Oscar’s foot and pulling himself free, “Don’t ever touch me!”

“Why not?” Oscar sneered, stepping closer again, “Everybody else does!”

“I would listen to him,” Spot growled, coming to stand next to his boyfriend, Jack and Albert flanking him, the red-head moving to Race’s side.

“Spot,” Race reached out to his boyfriend, “he’s not worth it.”

Spot settled for just throwing one punch, smirking at the crunch of Oscar’s nose, before turning on heel and gently taking Race’s hand.

“My hero.” Race laughed softly, letting Spot pull him out of the room.


End file.
